


Notice Me!

by savanawolf



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, ruggie has a gay crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanawolf/pseuds/savanawolf
Summary: At first, Jack just started waiting for him at the school gates every morning, which was a pain because he already had a sleepy lion to deal with. Then it escalated to Jack doing Ruggie’s chores for him, escorting him to class, and offering to do his homework.Quite frankly, Ruggie did not know how to process this behaviour towards him. He had spent the past year running around after Leona, doing chores and cleaning, getting close to nothing in return. He wasn’t used to people doing things for him without some ulterior motive or goal, so what did Jack really want from him? Money? Favours?
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Jack Howl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Realisation

“Arrggh! C’mon Leona-san, could ya use your legs!? We’re almost at the gates!”

Sweat dripped down Ruggie’s forehead as he (literally) dragged his half asleep dorm leader to school. Falling asleep on the way to school was becoming a regular habit of Leona’s, and it was Ruggie who had to deal with the consequences of it. 

“Ah, Ruggie-senpai!! You’re finally here!”

Ruggie groaned at the familiar voice. Another nuisance to deal with. Could he ever catch a break?

“Ugh….Jack-kun, do ya have to be so loud? It’s too early to deal with this….”

“KAY!!”

Ruggie sighed, exasperated. He didn’t know what he did to make the 1st year so fond of him, but Jack had started following Ruggie around. Everywhere. 

At first, Jack just started waiting for him at the school gates every morning, which was a pain because he already had a sleepy lion to deal with. Then it escalated to Jack doing Ruggie’s chores for him, escorting him to class, and offering to do his homework. 

Quite frankly, Ruggie did not know how to process this behaviour towards him. He had spent the past year running around after Leona, doing chores and cleaning, getting close to nothing in return. He wasn’t used to people doing things for him without some ulterior motive or goal, so what did Jack really want from him? Money? Favours?

“....Jack-kun, you’re gonna be late to your own class. I’d rather you go than wait on me to bring Leona to his class first.”

“A-Are you sure? I-”

“YES. I’ll see ya later, okay?”

With that, Jack left. Ruggie let out a sigh of relief. He really didn’t know what to think of Jack. He seemed like someone with good intentions, but Ruggie learned from a young age not to trust everyone who was kind to you. 

As the day progressed, Ruggie found himself looking at Jack. Not for any reason, but just to see if he could figure out what Jack’s true intentions were. It was kind of ironic now that Ruggie was the one following Jack around, albeit secretly. 

During lunch, it wasn’t a surprise that Jack was out on the training field. Ruggie persuaded Leona to have lunch outside under a nearby tree so he could watch him more intently. 

Jack was with Deuce and Epel, and it looked like he was helping Epel with training. He dropped to the ground and seemed to be demonstrating some weird exercise to them. Ruggie turned his attention back to his food, deeming there to be nothing of real interest over there, but his focus was soon back on the trio when he heard them all laughing.

Epel had tried to copy what Jack was doing and evidently failed miserably, the petit boy sprawled on the grass. But what caught Ruggie’s attention wasn’t Epel’s mishap, but Jack’s laughter. Jack was _smiling and laughing._ The beastman usually kept up such a cool demeanour, Ruggie had rarely seen Jack smile or laugh genuinely. _It was cute._ Wait, wh-

“Are you fresh baby’s new secret admirer or something?”

Ruggie was snapped out of that last thought by Leona, who had noticed Ruggie’s staring.

“Whatever.” Ruggie dismissed Leona’s claim, stealing one last glance at the group on the field.

Epel was now attempting the exercise again, but with Jack’s help. Jack had a steady hold on Epel’s arms, guiding and explaining how to do it properly, Epel’s face flushed beet red having the other boy so close to him. Ruggie felt a pang of _something_ in his chest, telling himself it was just hunger, even though that made no sense whatsoever. 

Ruggie tried to push whatever he was feeling to the back of his mind, going about the rest of his day. He saw Jack slip into the Heartslabyul dorm at some point, which was kind of odd, but he assumed he was visiting Ace or Deuce. Curiosity got the better of Ruggie, and after a few minutes of deliberation he decided to go there too.

The Heartslabyul Dorm had a completely different vibe to the Savanaclaw one. He thought he might get lost in the maze of rose bushes, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard someone speak.

“Wow!! You really are incredible, Riddle-senpai!!”

“Ah...erm...thank you. It’s nothing.”

Ruggie peeked around the corner to see Riddle and Jack around a rose bush, Riddle using some kind of magic on the thorns of the bush. Jack stood in awe, amazed by Riddle’s handiwork. 

_Tch. I could do that._ Ruggie pouted slightly as he turned to walk out, just overhearing the pair’s conversation.

“There. We can take a short break now. Would you like some tea, Jack-kun?”

“I couldn’t possibly ask you to make tea for me! Please let me, Riddle-senpai.”

“Fufufu….alright. Don’t disappoint me.”

Ruggie was left confused as he left the Heartslabyul dorm. Was Jack this kind to everyone? Helping Epel, having tea with the Heartslabyul dorm leader....maybe Jack was just a nice guy. Maybe he was the odd one for refusing to trust him. 

After a day of classes, Ruggie headed to the mandatory Savanaclaw magift training that Leona had implemented to train for the next magift tournament. Ruggie wasn’t at the top of his game, namely because he had his eyes on something, or someone, else. 

He knew Jack was pretty much a sports junkie, but _man_ was he good. He had such strength and stamina, Ruggie was left in awe as he watched Jack sprint across the field. He charged through the other students, being taller and stronger than all of them, and got the final goal with ease.

“Nice job, Jack!!”

“You’re amazing, Jack-kun!”

Some students crowded around Jack, praising him for his spectacular play. Jack seemed surprised at all this sudden attention, but smiled softly. He looked at Ruggie expectantly, who had also approached the group.

“Ah...that was incredible, Jack-kun...well done.” Ruggie spoke kind of sheepishly, losing any confidence he might’ve had for some reason. 

“Oh, uh... _ahem_ , t-thank you, Ruggie-senpai.” Jack coughed nervously, but nothing could mask his tail wagging furiously behind him. 

Ruggie let out a breath of amusement, choosing not to bring it up as the team wrapped up and went to the changing room. 

Ruggie showered and changed into his dorm uniform fairly quickly. He was about to leave, until he saw Jack come out of the shower room.

Shirtless.

His hair was damp and dripping with water, the drops making his muscles glisten in the light of the setting sun, shining through the small window. Ruggie could only stand in horror, as he watched Jack rummage around his bag for his shirt that he so carelessly forgot to take with him to change. He knew Jack worked out regularly but he didn’t realise he also had a godly body. 

Ruggie quickly ducked out of the changing rooms before Jack could notice him staring at his chiseled abs and ran for his life. He didn’t stop running until he reached the safety of his own room. He quickly shut the door behind him and finally let out the breath he was holding in. He leant against the door for a minute, catching his breath. 

_Holy shit._


	2. Are you stupid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the four hours that Ruggie had isolated himself in his room for, he was able to figure out two things; one: Jack was an extremely kind, selfless and amazing person; and two: he was very handsome.
> 
> …..okay, and maybe a third thing. He was kind of in love with him.

Man.

Ruggie lay awake, staring up at the ceiling, desperately trying to find answers in it. 

In the four hours that Ruggie had isolated himself in his room for, he was able to figure out two things; one: Jack was an extremely kind, selfless and amazing person; and two: he was **very** handsome.

…..okay, and maybe a third thing. He was kind of in love with him.

Ruggie was mad at himself for this. Why did this have to happen? Now he will lie awake all night thinking about it and get no sleep. Great.

He dared to glance at the time on his phone. 11:30 p.m. Jack was surely fast asleep without a care in the world while Ruggie had to sit here and deal with this mess. Jerk.

He sighed, throwing his phone back onto the other side of the bed. He was filled with dread when he thought of the day that was to come. Jack waiting for him outside the gates, Jack following him around in between classes, Jack offering to carry his books with his strong, muscular arms-

Ruggie screamed into his pillow out of pure frustration. He wouldn’t be able to face him at all tomorrow. He had to avoid him somehow. Maybe, if a miracle happened, he could drag Leona out of bed an hour earlier and try to get to school before Jack arrived. He would feel bad, letting Jack wait for him anyways when he would never arrive there in the first place, but some things have to be done.

The next day came, and Ruggie, as planned, got Leona up an hour earlier. Of course, it wasn’t without complaint from the dorm leader, but Ruggie told him that this way he could sleep in class for an extra hour when they got there, which Leona reluctantly agreed to.

Ruggie, as per usual, dragged Leona out of the dorm, and as they approached the school gates from afar, Ruggie could make out a lone silhouette waiting by the gates.

_There was no way._

“Ruggie-senpai! You’re, uh, here early..?” Jack said, tilting his head in confusion. _Stop being so cute._

Ruggie groaned, averting his eyes, physically unable to look at the taller boy. “Yeah, I….so are you, Jack-kun.”

“Me? I’m always here at this time. After I jog with Vil-senpai, I come here to wait for you....”

Ruggie could feel his heart beating out of his chest, hoping that Jack’s insane sense of hearing couldn’t pick it up. Jack really waited here _for an entire hour_ for him to arrive every day? Was there something wrong with him??

“....Why?”

“W-Why? Uh, I jog with Vil-senpai every morning to improve my s-”

“No, damn it! Why d’you wait on me every single day!? Why insist on following me around everywhere and doing everything for me!?”

Ruggie didn’t intend to snap at him like that. Jack was very clearly taken aback by this, his tail between his legs.

“Ruggie-senpai, I….I-”

“No, it’s fine.” Ruggie said frustrated, angry with himself. He just wanted to get away from this awful interaction. “I need to get Leona to class. See ya.”

Ruggie brushed past the confused and disheartened wolf, not having the courage to look him in the eyes, dragging Leona along with him. He felt immeasurable pain. He didn’t want to have to say it like that.

“...You have to stop doing that, y’know.”

Ruggie stopped, as Leona slowly stood up straight, a bit wobbly from sleepiness. Ruggie was surprised Leona didn’t just sleep through that whole thing.

“....if you were awake this whole time you could’ve _actually walked,_ Leona-san.”

“That’s not the point.” Leona groaned, beginning to walk forward on his own. “Are you always gonna push away people that actually care about you? Coward.”

“You’re one to talk, y’know.”

Leona let out a short breath of amusement, also being guilty. The two spent the rest of the walk into the school in silence.

That’s how Ruggie’s day went, pretty much. Silence. No Jack to be seen anywhere. It was strange, he always half expected him to appear at the door of the classroom as he was leaving each class, but he was nowhere to be found.

Ruggie let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t _all_ bad, he supposed. I mean, this is what he wanted in the first place, right? He didn’t have to be pestered by Jack, or his feelings, for the whole day.

Things started to get a little weird as the day went on. No Jack at the Savanaclaw magift training. The _mandatory_ training. Ruggie knew Jack would never miss training, and that he was always punctual. Was he sick? He seemed fine this morning.

Ruggie didn’t sleep well at all that night. As expected, the next morning Jack wasn’t waiting at the school gates. Maybe he should go and talk to him. He did feel bad for not hearing him out the last time, so maybe it’s time Ruggie just sucked it up.

At lunch, Ruggie found himself standing by that same tree that overlooks the training field. To his surprise, the usual trio of Jack, Deuce and Epel had been reduced to just Deuce and Epel. He‘d understand Jack avoiding _him,_ but why is he avoiding everyone else?

“Hey uh...have either of ya seen Jack-kun today?” Ruggie approached the two, who were sitting together on the grass. Deuce just stared at him coldly. Yikes.

“A-ah, Ruggie-senpai! He was in class today but he said he wanted to be alone...uh....” Epel trailed off. It was obvious they both knew something was wrong, Epel was just trying to be polite.

“.....he’s in the botanical garden.” Deuce finally spoke. “I saw him there.”

“D-Deuce!! He said not to-”

“No, it’s fine Epel. I think it’s gonna be fine.” Deuce reassured the smaller boy. 

Ruggie thanked the two boys and went towards the botanical garden. It was when he reached the door that the _real_ nervousness sank in. What was he going to even say?

He took in a deep breath and opened the door. Ruggie was overwhelmed by the sweet scent of the different flora in the garden, the area being completely quiet.

Ruggie saw Jack huddled over a cacti plant, the first year not noticing Ruggie came in. It looked like he was doing some kind of magic, similar to the one Riddle was showing him a few days ago.

“H-Hey, Jack-kun?”

“A-ah!?” Jack’s magic stopped suddenly, his fingers getting pricked by the sharp cacti spines. Jack winced a little.

“Are you okay!? I didn’t mean to scare ya.”

Jack looked down at his hand, a little bit of blood trickling down to his palm. “I’m fine, I...you just surprised me a little.”

“Let me see your hand,” Ruggie gestured by putting out his own. 

Jack reluctantly showed Ruggie his hand, and the older boy took it into his own to inspect it. Jack’s hand was surprisingly very soft and warm, and he kept his nails well. Ruggie would love to just hold-

“There’s no need to worry, it’s just a scratch. I wouldn’t want to bother you....”

Jack’s words interrupted Ruggie’s hand-holding fantasy, but he particularly felt a pang of guilt with that last remark. He didn’t realise how deep his works affected Jack yesterday.

“Still, I’ll bandage it up, to be safe. You wouldn’t want it to develop into anything worse.” Ruggie quickly took out a small roll of bandages from his bag, and began wrapping Jack's fingers. Ruggie glanced up at Jack, who had averted his eyes, but he still noticed Jack’s reddening cheeks as time passed. The two stood in silence while Ruggie tended to his hand. Now was his chance.

“So, uh, I noticed you weren’t at magift practice last night…” Ruggie began, unsure how to bring the topic up. “Were you feeling sick or somethin’?”

“Ah….about that. I quit.”

Ruggie stopped what he was doing and looked Jack directly in the eyes. “You _quit_?”

Jack’s eyes met with Ruggie’s for a brief moment but he quickly looked away when he met Ruggie’s intense stare.

“Well, I figured I was annoying you by being there every day, so…”

“That doesn’t mean you _quit the team_!? Why the hell are you so selfless towards me?! What exactly is it you want!?”

“I...I just want you to acknowledge me, Ruggie-senpai. That’s all. If it’s making you uncomfortable, I’ll stop. I understand wanting to avoid me if I’m being irritating.”

Ruggie stood there in bewilderment. _Acknowledge him? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

“Don’t you get it...the reason I’ve been avoiding you is _because_ I’ve acknowledged you, stupid!” he said, his face turning pink. He didn’t even have time to realise what he said. Well, there was no going back now.

“Jack-kun...I was wrong to snap at you like that yesterday. So, I’m sorry. I was just...confused about how I felt.”

“How you felt…? What does that mean?”

“Gh-! Don’t make me say it!” Ruggie’s eyes dropped to the ground as he shifted nervously. “I _like_ you, Jack-kun.” Ruggie kept his gaze fixated on the ground, and when he heard nothing but silence he got a little nervous. He hesitantly looked back up at Jack, who now had a furious blush spread across his face, which he was desperately trying to cover with one of his hands. 

"So…?” Ruggie prompted, dying with anticipation.

“A-ah! I...um, I also f-feel…” Jack stammered, his usual cool demeanour nowhere to be seen. Flustered Jack was something Ruggie could get used to.

“Hmmm? What is it~? Use your words, Jack-kun~” Ruggie teased with a smirk, making the other boy turn a shade redder.

“I.....I-I LOVE YOU TOO!” Jack practically shouted out before turning away from the shorter boy. Thank god there was no one else around, but Ruggie would be lying if he said that hearing Jack say ‘love’ didn’t make his heart beat a little faster too. There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two before Ruggie decided to try something brave.

“Hey. Can I kiss you?” Ruggie stated boldly, his heart racing.

“Y-you want to….kiss?” Jack said in almost a whisper, as if it was some forbidden act.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to, just forget about i-”

“N-No!! I mean...yes. Please do...I would like that.” Jack turned to face Ruggie and squeezed his eyes shut, not _really_ knowing what to do.

The first problem arose when Ruggie got a little bit closer and realised Jack was too tall for him to kiss. Ruggie huffed. Of course Jack was too oblivious to notice this, especially as he had already committed to keeping his eyes closed for the whole thing. Oh well, modern problems require modern solutions.

Ruggie reached up and cupped Jack's face with both his hands, slowly bringing his face closer to his own. He could feel Jack trembling a little, his breath uneven.

“Try to relax…” Ruggie said quietly, not sure if he was reassuring Jack or trying to reassure himself. After a few seconds of pumping himself up, Ruggie finally closed the gap.

Jack’s lips were soft, but it was so obvious he had never kissed anyone before, not daring to move at all. Ruggie did most of the work, moving one of his hands up to tangle it in Jack’s soft, white hair and the other gently titling Jack’s head into the kiss.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, Ruggie pulling away and Jack gasping for air, forgetting how to breathe. Ruggie couldn’t help but laugh at how inexperienced Jack was, but it was extremely cute. 

“So, uh…” Jack said between breaths, “...does this mean I can hang out with you more?”

“Shishishi...of course. More than ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Hope you all enjoyed the ending!! New fic maybe tomorrow, I'm playing with a new prompt atm :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Hope you like the first installment of a two part fic-I planned to post the whole lot in one go but I didn't want it to be crazy long!! I'll post the next part very soon, stay tuned <3


End file.
